


Oh Shit, You’re My Boss

by Paradoxpages



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, ACoTaR AU, AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Rhysand - Freeform, acomaf, feyre - Freeform, feysand, it gets heated, no smut sorry, office makeout session ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxpages/pseuds/Paradoxpages
Summary: Feyre knew it’d be a busy night, but this isn’t what she had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Feyre only had 30 minutes left of her shift before she could clock out and get back to a painting she was excited to finish. She’d been waiting on stuck up business men all day, and honestly she had just about had it with all the attitude she’d received. Of course it was a fancy restaurant, but some human decency would be appreciated. At least her section was practically empty; there were only two tables of businessmen left and a couple that her coworker had just seated at a table in the corner left. She’d probably only have to take care of these three tables and be able to finish up and leave. 

“You better get moving! These dishes won’t serve themselves,” Amren, the head chef of the restaurant, called at Feyre where she was standing by the kitchen doors.

“I know, I know. Just a little sluggish is all, it’s been a busy dinner rush,” Feyre apologized before picking up the heavy tray that rested by Amren’s station. 

She made her way out to the table of laughing old men slowly, praying her arms didn’t give out under the tray. The whole table seemed to quiet down as she lowered their plates in front of each of them, she knew if she looked up she’d see them not paying attention to the food, but at her chest. A little pit of dread settled in her stomach, and she hoped they wouldn’t make any comments that’d she would have to laugh off uncomfortably. Of course Velaris, the restaurant she worked at, didn’t put up with that kind of treatment with their waitstaff, but she didn’t tend to make scenes over things and draw attention to herself. 

“And that should be everything,” Feyre smiled,” is there anything else you gentlemen need?” 

“No thank you, I think we’ve got everything we need,” a greasy looking man sneered as he gave me a once over.

Feyre hightailed it to the couple that had just been seated while trying not to feel too queasy at the seering looks that she could feel on her backside. The couple that was seated in the corner were absolutely breathtaking. The man had beautiful high cheek bones, tan skin, dark black hair, and was built like a god. The woman had fair skin, ruby red hair, and a model like face. Though they were both stunning, she could tell who had the better attitude already before she even said a word. 

The man was trying very hard to engage his date in a conversation, or at least get some attention from her, but she was engrossed in whatever was on her phone screen. Maybe once Feyre brought them a few drinks things would start warming up for them. 

“Hello, my name’s Feyre, and I’ll be your server tonight. Could I start you guys off with some drinks?” Feyre plastered a wide grin on her face to lighten the mood at the table.

The man jumped slightly at the interruption, but gave Feyre a blinding smile that reached his shockingly violet eyes. 

“That’d be much appreciated. We’ll take a bottle of champagne please,” he said. 

“Actually, I’ll just take a water please,” his date had finally looked up from her phone to tell me.

Yep total polar opposites. Where as the man had been very charming and kind, she was cold and bitchy. This was going to be a long 30 minutes.

“Are you su..” Violet eyes. Yes, Feyre thought, this man had beautiful eyes.

“I’m sure, hun,” the lady said to him with the fakest smile Feyre had ever seen before going right back to her phone. 

“Coming right up,” Feyre forced a smile as she turned to head back to the bar to get their drinks. 

To say Feyre was shocked would be an understatement. How could that women be on a date with such a handsome man who seemed very interested in her, and yet ignore him completely for her phone? The poor guy, this was probably one of the shittiest nights for him. Feyre didn’t know what had gotten into her. Usually she didn’t really pay attention to her customers business, but that man seemed really nice (and beautiful but that’s not the point) and it was a shame that he had such a terrible date. 

She finally made it to the bar across the restaurant when she looked back at the couple. There was no words to describe the amount of pity she felt for the man as she saw him sorta slumped at the table with no date to be seen. She was at a loss, should she still bring the champagne? No, she’d go see if he was okay. He was the only customer who’d actually smiled at her today so he at least deserved a shoulder to cry on. So Feyre did what every bone in her body was telling her not to and went to comfort the poor guy. 

“Sir… are you okay?”

The guy looked up from his fiddling hands and gave her a bright smile. Well that wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Call me Rhys, and yes I’m more than okay actually. I just won 50 dollars.” 

“Uhm, I’m a little confused… Rhys.” 

The man… Rhys, seemed stretch out in his seat like a cat before beginning to explain to Feyre that his brothers had bet he couldn’t make Amarantha (a woman in Rhys’ office that had been borderline sexually harassing Rhys for almost a month) leave 30 minutes into a date. He’d accomplished it quite easily as a matter of fact. A few mentions of a porcelain doll collection, and 7 cats all named after the 7 dwarves and she had completely shut him down. He made sure to mention that she probably wouldn’t be returning to work due to the perfect performance he had put on during the evening. 

“Well it seems like you had quite the night, Rhys,” Feyre smiled at him. 

“You have no idea.”

There was a second of silence before Feyre remembered she’d have to finish up with her other tables.

“I should actua..”  
“What’s your na…” 

They both chuckled before Feyre let him finish his sentence.

“I didn’t catch your name.” 

“It’s Feyre.”

“Well Feyre, do you happen to get off anytime soon,” he gave her a look she could only describe as extremely flirtatious. 

“In less the 20 minutes actually,” she said being just as flirty to him. 

“In that case I’d like to sit here for the next 20 minutes while you finish up, and then I’d like to have a meal with you in my private office upstairs.” 

Feyre turned beet red. She new she had heard his name somewhere. Rhys was the owner of the restaurant, and also many others including a few night clubs as well. He seemed to understand that she had figured out who he was and grinned even more.

 

She was in for a more interesting night that she had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre was in a haze as she finished up with her other two tables. What on earth had made such a beautiful man want have dinner with her? Especially her own boss. She knew she was pretty but he was her boss. It didn’t make sense. 

Rhysand, however, was very content at his table. Not only did he manage to win the bet with Cassian and Azriel, and drive off Amarantha, but he also secured a meal with the new waitress he had seen the past few times he’d passed through the restaurant to get to his office on the second level. She was even more beautiful up close. Feyre, her name was Feyre. Rhys rubbed his hands along his face and jaw roughly to pull himself from his dreamy state. He couldn’t help it, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

There was still 10 minutes he’d have to wait though so he pulled out his phone to let his brothers know they had to pay up. They really should stop making bets they knew they would lose. He opened up their group chat and started typing.

You both better pay up… it only took me 10 minutes if that -Rhys

No fucking way. She’s been basically attached to your ass. -Cass

Still think you should have just fired her. -Az

Well, i won and I’m gonna have an actual dinner with a very pretty lady in a few minutes so I’ll talk to you both tomorrow at Mor’s. -Rhys

Don’t have too much fun… -Cass

Feyre felt more than a little awkward as she made her way from the back room to where Rhys was waiting for her. For Christ’s sake she was still wearing her work clothes, but at least it wasn’t anything horrible. It was a simple white blouse and black pencil skirt, she didn’t feel that under dressed. She had even unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse to look a little less stiff. 

Rhys looked up from where he was sitting and saw Feyre finally coming from the kitchen doors. She had let her hair down and somehow it made her look even more beautiful than she already was, if that was even possible. He stood up quickly and fixed his coat before walking towards her while spreading a cat like smile over his face. This would definitely be fun.

“Follow me,” Rhys smiled at Feyre,” we’ll have to go back through the kitchen.”

“Amren will never let this go,” Feyre groaned.

“I’m counting on it. How else will I get you to remember me?” Rhys turned to Feyre and wiggles his brows jokingly.

“I’m not likely to forget my boss taking me up to his office,” Feyre quipped back. Rhys looked at Feyre with eyes full of amusement. Yes, this would be fun indeed.

Of course Amren did raise her eyebrows at the pair as the made their way through the kitchen to the back staircase. Feyre would never hear the end of it. Amren was like the grumpy aunt she never had (though she was almost the same age as her). She would pester Feyre for every detail as they set up for the dinner shift the next night most likely until she was satisfied. 

“After you,” Rhy motioned towards the narrow staircase that lead to his office upstairs. 

Feyre made an effort to sway her hips as she made her way up. What? If she was gonna have a dinner with such an attractive man she was going to have fun with it. Even if he was her boss. She was halfway up when he stopped and called down to Amren asking if she’d send up his usual for the both of them. He caught up with her just in time to open the door to his office for her and usher her in. Feyre was taken with surprise when she stepped into the room. It was nothing like she expected. It didn’t follow the same clean modern theme that the restaurant was modeled in. There was a massive oak desk with a dark blue desk chair behind it. Large oak bookcases lining the walls and a window looking out onto the city. There was even a small oak dining table with matching chairs by the window. The exact opposite of the restaurant that they now stood above, there was even papers and folders littering the desk that gave it a lived in feeling. 

“Your office is so beautiful,” Feyre said to Rhys.

“I’m glad you think so, this is like my home away from home.” 

Feyre gravitated towards the shelves of books and skimmed her fingers across the bindings. He had his own little library up here. Rhys watched her in a state of awe. The soft light from the lamps were causing her golden brown hair to shine as she walk around the room. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much she fit in here. Like a missing piece. 

“Would you like to sit?” Rhys pulled out one of the chairs for her to sit then sat down across from her. 

“So…” Feyre honestly didn’t know what to talk about. It’s not like she had any time to prepare for this date like she usually did. 

“I’m gonna be extremely honest Feyre and tell you I’ve actually seen you a few times on my way up to my office and have been wanting to get to know you.” Best to just tell the truth, right?

“Oh,” Feyre turned bright red before collecting herself. “Well here’s your chance.” 

Rhys bombarded Feyre with questions, and she even got a few of her own in as they got to know each other. To neither of their surprise they got along quite well, teasing one another and joking. They were still deep in conversation as Amren places yummy looking mac n cheese in front of them with a basket of warm bread. 

“This is your usual?” Feyre grinned from ear to ear and she looked up from her plate.

“Do you have something against Mac n cheese?” 

“No no. Just a surprise. My favorite actually.” 

Though Velaris was known for its fancy meals it also served an array of comfort foods. Amren always sent her home with a huge helping of either Mac n cheese or an oversized grilled cheese after every shift. 

“Well that’s good. This is what we’ll probably have on our next date.” 

“Already assuming there will be a second?” Feyre raised her eyebrow in amusement. 

“Oh, I know there will be a second.” Rhys have her a wolfish grin before digging into his dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated

After three weeks of texting back and forth and a few dates here and there it was obvious that Rhys and Feyre were head over heels for each other. It became an almost daily routine for Feyre to go up to his office after a shift and have dinner with him, and that was exactly what she was doing now as she tip toed up the stairs. She had been called in to cover someone’s shift, and wanted to surprise Rhys since he didn’t know she’d be there today. She even brought up a plate of Mac n cheese for him because Amren had mentioned it had been a busy day for him making calls and plans for a new restaurant opening on the other side of town. 

The door barely made a sound as she slipped into the office to find him snoring over a pile of papers. He looked so peaceful that she didn’t want to wake him, but she knew he would be a little upset if he didn’t get as much work done as he could before he left. She set the plate of food down on the small table they’d had their first date at and made her way to stand next to his chair. 

“Rhys, wake up. I brought you some food,” Feyre said gently as she rubbed a hand across his back to wake him up.

“Hmm, I must be having a really good dream,” Rhys stretched his arms out before catching Feyre by surprise as he looked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. 

“I’m glad to know you dream of me,” Feyre took advantage of her position by looping her arms around his neck.

They’d just recently become more physically affectionate and she surprised herself by being the more touchy of the two. She used any chance she could to place small kisses on his cheeks and lips. They hadn’t done more than exchange kisses, because Feyre had explained that she didn’t feel comfortable jumping right into bed with him which he completely understood. He told her they’d go at her pace, and now by the glint in her eyes he could tell she wanted to speed up that pace. 

Feyre moved forward in his lap before trailing kisses from the collar of his dress shirt up to the little spot behind his ear. Her hands moved to dance through his hair greedily. She could never get enough of this man.

“Always,” Rhys breathed out in response to her comment. 

He seemed to understand that she wanted the control in this situation and let his hands rest on her hips as she made her exploration of his neck. Though he did seem a bit surprised when she began to unbutton the top of his shirt and loosen his tie. 

“Would you like some help with that Feyre, darling?” He seemed very smug with her eagerness.

Both his work and dinner forgotten as she simply nodded. He picked her up from his lap and set fee down on top of his desk and all the papers that seemed meaningless now. In a blink of an eye he had pulled off his jacket and tie before leaning in to catch Feyre’s lips with his own. The kiss was automatically passionate, the sweetness of their usual chaste kisses was out the window. Feyre automatically put her hands back around Rhysand’s neck and pulled him closer to her. He could feel how hard her heart was beating now that her chest was pressed against his. There was no denying that he wanted her, but he could tell she wasn’t ready. He gently pulled away from their heated embrace, much to her disappointment.

“Feyre darling I don’t think we should take this much further,” Rhys sighed into her shoulder.

“Do you now want me?” Feyre was hurt. She had chosen to put herself out here for him and he was turning her away.

“It isn’t that at all. I just don’t think you’re ready for sex right now. I don’t want you to do something just to please me,” Rhy took her face between his hands and had her look at him.

Feyre understood what he meant. There were still a few reservations she had, and didn’t want to regret it when she did decide to sleep with Rhysand. She wanted it to be special. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have any fun at all. Her from turned back into a devious smirk as she pulled Rhys closer to her.

“We don’t have to have sex to have fun, do we? Just a little makeout session couldn’t hurt.” 

“I like the way you think, darling.”

The two wasted no time before becoming lost in each other once again. Rhys held her close to him as he captured her lips once again. He may have not been willing to go all the way with her but he had no qualms with kissing her until she saw stars. It was a clash of tongues as it got even more heated, but Rhys won when he gave her a little squeeze on the behind which caught her off guard. They had become so preoccupied with one another that they hadn’t heard the muffled voices until it was too late. 

Two very large males had barged into the room catching them in their very heated embrace. They automatically pulled apart while Feyre tried to cover her chest where the buttons had come undone. 

“Well, Rhys, we knew you had a new girlfriend, but you didn’t tell us she worked here,” the larger one of the two laughed. 

“Oh, fuck off Cassian,” Rhys snarled as he tried to push the two men out of the office.

“Just try not to get that desk too dirty,” the other one quipped before Rhys successfully got them out of the room. 

When Rhys turned around he found a flustered Feyre trying to regain her composure. 

“Were those your brothers?” 

“Yeah, sorry about tha..”

“Oh my fucking goodness Rhys! They’re gonna think I’m some..”

“Darling, calm down. If anything they will think I seduced you, and plus they aren’t too innocent themselves.” 

“Well, still, that isn’t how I wanted to meet them,” Feyre hugged as she made her way over to Rhys.

“Well, we can plan something for you to get to know them, but for now I’d like to eat my dinner and hear how my girlfriend’s day went,” Rhys pulled her close as she buried her face into his chest.

“Hm, after I get a few more kisses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated


End file.
